


Operation Jonsa

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't even think about looking for Canon factuality here, and make poor attempts at humour, at least that's the plan, but I'll do my best to tease it, except Sansa being awesome, it'll surely happen years down the line, jonsa, well not actually Jonsa yet as they still think of each other as siblings, you'll find none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: Robb Stark takes it upon himself to bring two radically different people closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, gazed down at the person come to beg his favour.

Well, truth be told, Robb was not quite the Lord of Winterfell. He was acting as such in the absence of his father, Eddard Stark, who had left to visit a nearby holdfast.

Subsequently, Catelyn Stark had decided to accompany her husband, leaving Robb in charge. "It will be good practice," Lady Stark had said to her Lord Husband. "Robb is almost a man grown, it'll be wise for him to have experience with running the affairs of Winterfell."

Ned had agreed, and so here Robb was.

Theon Greyjoy, eager for some brownie points (and getting one over on Jon Snow), had been seated next to Robb for the duration of the morning. Unfortunately, if Robb had desired to show Lordly qualities, so far, he had been denied. The castle was running smoothly, even in the absence of Lady Catelyn, and there had been no visitors from Wintertown requesting an audience.

All this monotone waiting was broken when Arya burst into the room.

Robb caught the tailend of Arya's first outburst. 

"She's so rude and bossy! She thinks she can tell me what to do, and..."

Robb stood up and walked around the table to comfort Arya. 

"Hey," Robb began gently, reaching around Arya and lowering himself so they were face to face. "Start from the beginning, tell me what happened."

\---

From what Robb had gathered, as he left Arya with the promise that he would sort it all out, was that she and Jon had been spending some time together, which was nothing out of the ordinary, when Sansa had come upon them, and Sansa had tried to act with the authority of the Lady of the Castle, as would have been logical, with their mother absent. Of course, Sansa had no official status in the eyes of Arya, unlike Robb, and at any rate, Arya was less likely to listen to Sansa as she was to Robb. However, it seemed like Arya was not as concerned with Sansa being bossy - Arya had admitted that she was skipping out on her lessons - but seemed genuinely offended by the way Sansa had treated Jon.

So Robb was on his way to speak with Jon. Fortunately, he had managed to divest himself of Theon Greyjoy, at least temporarily, who had teamed up with Bran and Arya to raid the kitchens.

He found Jon Snow working dilligently at slashing away at a training dummy in the courtyard. 

"Snow!" Robb called out as he approached. "Got a moment?"

Jon stopped swinging his sword and swiveled himself as he saw Robb approach.

Robb explained why he had come.

"Did Sansa say or do anything to offend you this morning." 

Jon paused and looked up from maintaining his sword, seemingly perplexed. "No, of course not."

"Arya said that Sansa said it wasn't appropriate for Arya to spending time with you." 

Jon smiled slightly. "Sansa went on to say that Arya shouldn't be spending time with me when she had lessons and other responsibilities. I have no problem with Sansa." Jon said with finality.

\---

Robb believed him, but there was a problem. Arya and Jon were thick as thieves, and whilst Arya and Sansa had sisterly issues, Robb knew, that deep down, they loved each other dearly. Jon and Sansa were not as close as the rest of the Stark siblings, but they had few problems with each other. Unfortunately, putting the three together could lead to difficult situations.

Robb resolved to solve this problem. If he could not do noteworthy deeds with his leadership, he would do so with diplomacy. Robb knew that Sansa had not gravitated to Jon like her siblings had, and his father had not pressed the issue, but Robb had no such qualms. Bringing a new and wonderful era in the annals of Stark history was his destiny, and Robb knew that when the singers sang of the magnificent tale that was about to unfold, they would need a majestic name to describe it. 

Operation Jonsa was about to begin...

...When Sansa had finished her duties for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb mustered all of his considerable powers of persuasion, backed by his standing as acting Lord of Winterfell.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Robb beseeched Sansa, hands outstretched in a gesture of requesting a great boon.

Sansa looked up from her sewing, her fingers continuing to gracefully dance across the fabric.

"What is it you -" Sansa began to ask.

"PLEASE!" Robb repeated, speaking over Sansa.

Sansa laid her needles and fabrics in her lap, quite sure that now Robb required her full attention.

"I don't even know -" 

This time, Sansa cut herself off, as Robb's countenance showed such a marked change from the Lordly demeanour he had been displaying earlier in the day. On the contrary, Robb looked like he was trying to be a cute puppy rather than a fearsome wolf. 

Sansa couldn't help herself. "Fine, I'll do it!"

Robb bounced on his heels. "Yay!" Robb clapped gleefully, before gallivanting out the door. 

Sansa shook her head, and returned to her sewing. 

"Wait!" Sansa called, remembering that Robb never asked what he wanted from her, instead, he had knocked on her door, and, upon being granted entry, had proceeded to start begging straight out. "What is your request?

"Tell you in the morning!" Robb called back.

About five minutes later, Sansa realized that Robb never closed her door.

\---

The next morning, the Six Starks and Theon Greyjoy had finished their breakfast. Bran and Rickon had departed to practice and play, respectively, so Robb stood up from his seat, and surveyed the remaining individuals seated at the table.

"Unity and camaraderie are vital for the continued prosperity of House Stark, Winterfell and the North." Robb began. "This starts here, with us. We are part of the nucleus that..." Robb paused, frowning, before starting to mutter. "Wait, would I know what a nucleus is? Do I even know that word? And even if I did, would any of my brothers and sisters and Greyjoys know what I was talking about?"

Arya and Sansa caught each others eye, wondering what had befallen Robb seemingly overnight, the uneasiness between them ebbing away, at least for the moment.

But Robb seemed to refocus himself. "Anyway, this is why I have taken it upon myself to start a team building exercise to strengthen the bonds between, both as a group and as individuals. This is why I am going to go on a tour of Wintertown - a Lord should not be absent from his people. Theon, you're coming with me."

Theon seemed quite proud of this, acting as though he were Robb's trusted second in command. He grinned cockily at Jon as he nodded at Robb.

"Arya, you'll be coming too." 

Arya was only too glad to be out of the castle. Getting to go with Robb and Jon, who would doubtlessly be coming too, was even better a reward than getting out of under Sansa's thumb. She smiled at Jon, who nodded and smiled back.

"And Sansa, you'll..."

"Make sure that Winterfell runs smoothly in your absence." Sansa finished seamlessly. Normally she would not cut people off, but she figured that Robb would want someone who had a good understanding of the situation.

"Yes, thank you." Robb nodded eagerly. "Jon will help you."

Sansa swiveled her head to look at Jon, who seemed quite surprised at this turn of events. Turning back to Robb, she was saved from asking by Arya piping up.

"Wait, why isn't Jon coming with us?" Arya demanded, looking indignant on Jon's behalf. Jon just seemed to be taking it in stride. 

"Sadly Jon will not be able to join us, there are grander plans in store for him today." Robb explained, before addressing Jon and Sansa. "I need you two to strengthen your interpersonal relationship. One day, the safety of Planetos may very well depend on you two." Robb said dramatically. "I'll let you two decide how you're going to go about that. Probably rock climbing or whatever kids do these days." Robb strode away, Theon tagging close behind.

"I'll lock Sansa in her room if you want to come with us." Arya whispered to Jon as she hugged him goodbye. 

Jon smiled, and shook his head, and after a moment, he was alone with Sansa.


End file.
